


Only Fair

by thedoppelganger



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirty John Constantine, I'm Bad At Tagging, Making Out, Other, Swearing, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoppelganger/pseuds/thedoppelganger
Summary: Reader gets caught in the 'oh no my crush has caught me in my underwear, might as well make out with him' trope. How could they not? It's John fricken Constantine.
Relationships: John Constantine & Reader, John Constantine/Original Character(s), John Constantine/Original Female Character(s), John Constantine/Reader
Kudos: 67





	Only Fair

**Author's Note:**

> What a happy coincidence that both me and reader are a bit thirsty for ol'johnny boy. 
> 
> So, i haven't written much lately but i sorta, kinda liked this? I also wrote it at 1am after catching up on Legends. So please excuse the state of it.
> 
> Thanks!

It was late. Or as late as it could be in the temporal zone... Time didn't flow normally here, well it didn't flow at all but you were glad your body still knew when you had to rest.

The rest of the team were off on a mission, you were still recovering from the last attack on the ship so Sara had put her foot down and ordered you to bed rest. Not that you were too upset about missing out on 50s Russia.

You shuddered slightly, remembering what happened the last time you ended up in historic Russia and at the cool chill that bit at your legs as you exited your room. You'd woken up in need of the bathroom and with everyone off ship you didn't think much of wondering around in just your top and underwear.

That was of course until you headed into the kitchen afterwards to get a glass of water when someone wolf whistled behind you.

You spun around quickly, already feeling your face going red in embarrassment at the thought of being caught half naked.

John Constantine stood leaning in the doorway to the kitchen, hands in his pockets, missing his usual tatty trench. Smirking as he looked you up and down.

"If i knew this was the welcome I'd get, i would have come back hours ago, love." He wagged an eyebrow at you and you tried not to curl yourself into a ball on the floor. 

Instead moving so the table was between you and him and a chair was hiding everything below your top.

"I was sleeping, i didn't realise anybody had come back." You tried explaining but you could see how amusing this was to him as heat inflamed your face.

He walked slowly into the room, hands still in his pockets, head down but you could see the shit-eating grin on his face as he neared you.

"I can strip too if it'd make you more comfortable?"

"No thank you, I've seen you naked more than I'd like to admit thanks." You scoffed, not realising how close he had gotten in those few seconds.

He was almost next to you, his hands now on the back of the chair that was next to yours.

"Oh?" John looked up, mischief dancing in his eyes, "Then don't you think we should even the score a little bit, love? I mean it's only fair?"

You didn't know how to react to that. No way were you striping for the warlock. You'd had no warning, no choice but to walk in on him during one of his weird-ass rituals which he insisted had to be done in the nude - In Sara's office of all places! She wasn't too happy with him to say the least.

"Nate and Sara were there too, y'know." You gulped, nervousness starting to creep into your system. Ok, so you liked him... A little bit.

And you definitely hadn't had more than one sex dream about him... Which you were still convinced was some sort of fucked up spell he'd put on you. He denied it of course. But he had great pleasure in guessing why you had accused him the first time it happened. All red and flustered. 

In the beginning, you tried to avoid the blonde, knowing he'd do everything in his power to tease you about it and make you all flustered. But it was like the more you tried to avoid him, the more often he appeared. And it was starting to annoy the rest of the team.

John stood up from the table and took the last few steps until he was towering over you. Your back pressed to the table as you stared up at him, like a doe caught in the headlights.

His finger tips trailed up the side of your thigh slowly. Leaving a trail of electric shocks and goosebumps across your skin until his hand stopped on your waist, his hand sliding underneath your top to rest his palm against your skin causing a shiver to run up your spine.

You could already feel yourself melting into a puddle at his touch. The smell of old cigarettes and alcohol lingering in the air. The smell normally made you feel sick but the more you breathed it in, the more you wanted it. It was intoxicating.

"No offence to the bloke, but uh, you're a lot better looking than Nate, sweetheart." His voice low as he leaned down towards your face.

The sexual tension was suffocating, if something didn't happen you'd pass out. It was making your head spin. So you swallowed your pride and gave in. 

"Are you going to help me then or do I have to do it myself?" You asked, fluttering your eyelashes at him as your hands found his tie. 

One of the sultry dreams you'd had recently popped into your mind as you touched the red silk that hung losing around his neck and you found yourself biting your lip at the reminder of it.

The warlock wasted no time and grabbed your chin with his spare hand, crashing his lips to yours.

You responded almost immediately, your hands flying up to his hair as you kissed him back. Months of sexual tension finally getting a release.

You felt his other hand go to your waist as he lifted you up to sit you on the table. You let out a small gasp at the movement but quickly found his lips again.

You could feel the chaotic energy building as you deepened the kiss. Tugging at his hair, earing a groan from him as he moved to your neck.

Then, "Oh c'mon guys we eat there!!" A voice shouted from behind you. 

You and John quickly looked over your shoulder towards the kitchen door to see your teammates standing there. Nate pouting with his arms over his chest, Sara looking unimpressed but smirking nonetheless, and an equally cocky looking Charlie who sent you a wink. 

"We were gone for two minutes and you pounched on eachother like a pair of horny teenagers." Charlie sniggered, as John moved to let you off the table. "About damned time too!" 

You smiled sheepisly at them, trying to hide yourself behind John as best you could as you were still half naked. 

Sara didn't say anything, just shook her head. She was used to stupid antics on the ship but she'd had money on when this was going to happen and now she owed Mick 20 dollars.

"Ah man!" You ruined my Captain Crunch!" Nate suddenly exclaimed as you all looked at the box of cereal that had previously been left on the table that was now all over the table and floor.

"What can I say, mate? We got caught up in the moment." John chuckled, "No point in crying over spilt cereal. Now, would you mind buggering off so we can finish what we started?" He grinned, causing the trio to walk off in various degrees of disgust. Most notable Nate, acting like 5 year old, muttering how disgusting we were.

Once they were gone, John turned back to you, hands finding your hips and pulling you closer to him, 'Now, where were we?" He almost growled leaning down to kiss you when there was another interuption. 

" The Captain has asked me to remind everyone that the kitchen is for making food not children." Gideon's voice boomed over the tannoy system causing you to hide your face in John's shirt as he chuckled to himself. 

"Think we should probably go somewhere else." You muttered, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous situation you had just found yourself in.

"I think you're right, love. Your room or mine?" He winked before sweeping you of your feet and carrying you bridal style. At least no one else would see you in your underwear now.


End file.
